The present invention relates to a toy, and more particularly to a toy pinball machine.
The conventional pinball toy includes an inclined board, an optionally hidden ball path, a plurality of protrusions or pins on the board for lengthening the time during which the ball is downwardly falling on the board, and a propelling medium for propelling the ball through the ball path to the inclined board. Such a pinball toy, however, can only enthuse the player for a relatively short period.